The present invention relates to display systems for vehicles and more particularly to a rear view and multi-media system for a vehicle.
The standard rear view mirrors for vehicles are sometimes insufficient for larger vehicles such as minivans and sport utility vehicles, particularly when the vehicle is backing up. The current popularity of minivans and sport utility vehicles has made this need for improved rear view systems more prominent.
Some vehicle manufacturers are beginning to provide entertainment for passengers in the rear seats. A flat panel display is installed in the headliner or on the back of the front seats. The display is typically mounted in a position such that it is not viewable by the driver, in order to prevent distraction of the driver.